Moonlight
by BlueVelvetSociopath
Summary: Sherlock y John tienen una cita en el "Moonlight", un nuevo lugar que cuenta con una pista de patinaje. -TeenLock- -AU- -Sherlock Is A Drama Queen- -Fluff- Fic basado en una escena protagonizada por Charlize Theron y Christina Ricci para la película Monster


Que agradable y tormentoso es el hecho de saber que la "inspiración" llega a altas horas de la noche. Esta idea se formó en mi cabeza mientras veía la película "Monster"; exactamente a altas horas de la noche. Sí… me gusta desvelarme viendo películas sobre asesinos seriales y cosas así… En fin; hay una escena de esta película que realmente me gusta -Y no, no me refiero a una escena en la que se lleva a cabo un asesinato-. Se trata de una escena ciertamente linda y romántica -a mí parecer- que se lleva a cabo en un lugar llamado Moonlight. Quedó un poco largo porque me pegó la loquera, y como no quería que básicamente quedase como una copia de dicha escena, incluí una pequeña historia sobre mis tortolitos favoritos. Espero que les gusté.

oOo

La clase de química había terminado por fin. Los alumnos tomaban sus libretas de apuntes y corrían en dirección a la puerta, en la que se podía leer "Laboratorio 221-B". Aquella acción parecía bastante tonta a los ojos de Sherlock. No comprendía a qué se debía el afán de querer ser el primero en salir del laboratorio. Sherlock siempre era el último en salir. No por causa de algún tonto castigo o algo por el estilo, simplemente se quedaba ahí, inspeccionando las reacciones de ciertos elementos cuando eran combinados entre ellos. Otras veces conversaba con el profesor Magnussen.

— Nos vemos mañana, Sherlock. — Dijo Magnussen, despidiéndose de su alumno más sobresaliente. — No hagas explotar el laboratorio, ¿de acuerdo?

Sherlock esbozó una falsa sonrisa y negó distraídamente con la cabeza. Sus ojos habían vuelto a fijarse en el microscopio frente a él cuando un suave piqueteo persistió en su hombro. Sherlock se giró sin abandonar su lugar en el banquillo metálico. Tenía el ceño fruncido mientras llevaba a cabo dicha acción. Si había algo que en realidad odiaba más en el mundo, era el hecho de que alguien tratase de llamar su atención tocándole insistentemente, pero cuando se giró y vio quien pedía su atención, su entrecejo se relajó por completo.

— ¡Hola! — Saludó John, alegremente. — ¿Buscando una nueva manera para hacer volar el laboratorio?

Sherlock le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y negó con la cabeza.

— La idea es tentadora, John, pero me temo que sería suspendido si lo hago. — Dijo, tomándole por la cintura.

— Sí, tienes razón. — Se dejó hacer y posó sus manos en los muslos de Sherlock. — Además, tendrías que recibir la visita de tu querido hermano. — Agregó burlonamente.

Sherlock arrugó la cara como si hubiese visto o tocado algo asqueroso.

— ¿Por qué demonios siempre que estoy contigo, insistes en meter a Mycroft en la conversación? — Replicó aun con la mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

John se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

— No lo sé. — Declaró. — Supongo que me gusta la cara que pones cuando le menciono. — Se paró de puntillas y le besó.

Sólo fue un simple roce de labios, pero era suficiente para que los vellos en el cuerpo de Sherlock se erizasen.

— ¿Así que te divierten mis caras? — Inquirió, fingiendo estar molesto.

— Sí… — Admitió creídamente. — Incluso tengo mi favorita. — Agregó.

— ¿Y puedo saber de cuál se trata? — Apartó sus manos de la cintura de John y le miró curioso.

John rio entre dientes y llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de Sherlock. Con sus dedos índices, estiró las comisuras de sus labios hacía arriba, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa de lo más curiosa.

— Listo. — Dijo, apartando sus manos del rostro. Se cubrió la boca para silenciar la risa que amenazaba con causar un relajo en el laboratorio. — Espera, tomaré una foto para que la veas.

Introdujo su mano dentro del bolsillo delantero de sus jeans y extrajo su teléfono celular. Sherlock le seguía mirando y tratando de mantener la sonrisa que John había dibujado en su rostro. El celular de John se posó frente a su rostro y se quedó quieto.

— ¡Ya está! — Indicó John. — Mira. — Giró el teléfono en dirección a Sherlock y le mostró la fotografía.

Sherlock frunció el ceño. No comprendía que era lo que le causaba gracia a John; su rostro no tenía nada en especial, sólo sonreía, como cada vez que veía a John.

— No entiendo qué es lo que te parece chistoso. — Declaró, posando sus ojos cromáticos sobre los de John.

John rodó los ojos y sonrió.

— Oh, vamos, Sherlock. — Masculló. — No puedes negar que esa sonrisa tuya es muy curiosa y chistosa.

— ¿Por qué curiosa?

— Pues… porque parece que fueras un dibujo animado. — Declaró. — Tu boca forma una curiosa "u". Eso es chistoso.

Sherlock no dijo nada, sólo continuó mirándole con las cejas arqueadas.

John resopló.

— Olvídalo. — Dijo, desestimando sus palabras con un ademán. — ¿Sabes?; abrieron un lugar cerca de WestBourne Park. Molly me dijo que es muy agradable y que la pizza que venden es muy buena. Además, tiene una pista para patinar y…

— Nop. — Negó rotundamente con la cabeza. — No iremos a patinar. Esa idea es absurda, John.

John gruñó y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

— ¿Por qué no? — Preguntó, notoriamente molesto.

— Porque patinar es aburrido. — Dijo, suspirando con fastidio. — Además, ¿me imaginas andando por ahí con un par de patines?

John sonrió. Por supuesto que lo había imaginado. Desde el momento en el que Molly le había hablado sobre dicho lugar, no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de Sherlock usando patines y moviéndose de un lado a otro, llamando la atención de todos en la pista.

— No, pero de verdad me gustaría ver eso. — Dijo, burlonamente. — Anda, vamos. — Insistió, poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

Sherlock rodó los ojos y resopló.

— Está bien. Iremos, pero no esperes que me ponga a patinar. — Sentenció.

John sonrió victorioso y le dio otro beso.

— ¿John? — Llamó Sherlock, indeciso.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Cuándo conoceré a tu familia? — Preguntó, mirándole a los ojos.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a John. Sherlock y él habían comenzado a salir desde hacía 7 meses, y nadie excepto Molly Hopper sabía de su relación. Pero no era porque se avergonzara, sino por el hecho de que hasta hacía apenas poco más de un año, él estaba seguro de que le gustaban las mujeres, y eso es lo que todas las personas seguían creyendo.

— ¿Mí… familia? — Replicó en voz baja.

— Sí. — Asintió. — Tú ya conoces al odioso de Mycroft y a mis padres.

John lo consideró por un momento. Sherlock tenía razón, John había pasado ese magnífico fin de semana en la casa que los padres de Sherlock tienen, y pudo notar que les cayó bastante bien. Pero entonces, recordó; él fue presentado como un amigo, -el único amigo que Sherlock había tenido, sin contar al cráneo de nombre Billy- sólo eso. Era normal que los Holmes le aceptasen por miedo a que su hijo volviese a ser ese silencioso muchacho que había sido antes de conocerle.

— Sherlock, tú me presentaste como un amigo, y nunca dimos ningún indicio de ser… — Hizo una pausa; era raro decir esa palabra teniendo en cuenta que su relación era con otro hombre. —… novios.

Sherlock sonrió. — Bueno… eso no es del todo cierto. Si cualquiera de ellos hubiese entrado a la biblioteca de mi padre después de haber pasado la hora de la cena, habrían tenido muy en claro que no sólo eres mi mejor amigo.

John se sonrojó violentamente. Odió que Sherlock le recordase eso. Desde que había pasado, trató de alejar las imágenes de su mente, pues cuando el Sr. Holmes le había mandado llamar a la biblioteca para mostrarle unos libros de medicina, no podía mirarle a los ojos por la vergüenza de lo que había hecho con Sherlock en ese lugar.

— Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, Sherlock. — Dijo, rehuyendo la mirada.

Sherlock suspiró audiblemente. — Igual Mycroft ya lo sabe, dudo mucho que no se lo haya dicho a mis padres. Él no es capaz de mantener un secreto ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. — Declaró.

— Mycroft… ¡Claro! — Espetó, agitando las manos dramáticamente en el aire. — ¿Cómo es que no lo sospeche?

— Bueno, la verdad es que a veces puedes ser un poco distraído y…

John le miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Estaba siendo sarcástico, Sherlock.

— Ya… Entonces, ¿cuándo conoceré a tu familia? — Insistió, volviéndolo a tomar por la cintura y acercándolo a él.

Las mejillas de John se ruborizaron encantadoramente. No podía decirle que no a Sherlock; ¡por el amor de Dios, es Sherlock Holmes, no le puedes decir que no! Suspiró y sonrió. — Está bien. ¿Estás libre el miércoles de la semana que viene?

Sherlock estiró los labios y entrecerró los ojos en dirección a una de las mesas frente a él, fingiendo recordar los planes que supuestamente tenía para la semana entrante. — Uhm… no lo sé. Tenía pensado entrar en tu habitación la madrugada del miércoles, mientras todos estén dormidos y llevarte conmigo a Sussex, o más bien, a la biblioteca en la casa de mis padres en Sussex. — Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

John le dio un suave golpe en el costado. Definitivamente sus mejillas iban a estallar si se ruborizaba aún más.

— Hablo en serio, Sherlock. — Replicó, sonriendo.

— Ya lo sé. Sólo me gusta ver cómo te sonrojas. — Declaró. — Y sí, estoy libre. Siempre estoy libre para ti, Jawn.

John resopló, no sabía cuál era el afán de Sherlock por llamarle Jawn, no le molestaba, pero cuando él le llamaba Sherly, Sherlock claramente no parecía muy contento.

— ¡Genial! — Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en su rostro. — Pero te presentaré como mi amigo. — Advirtió.

Sherlock gruñó. — No sabía que fueras un resentido, John. Si no te presenté con mis padres como mi novio, es porque creí que tú no querías sentirte incómodo con las preguntas que haría mi madre sobre ciertas cosas.

— No es por resentimiento. En verdad me alegra que supieras que me incomodarían las preguntas de tu madre si sabía que estábamos en una relación, pero, si yo te presento como mi amigo no es porque me preocupen las preguntas de mi madre, sino por lo que mi padre pueda decir. Él es… es un poco cerrado de mente y definitivamente no sé cómo reaccionaría si su único hijo varón llega y le presenta a su pareja, ¡otro hombre!

Sherlock suspiró, resignado. — Está bien. — Asintió. — Pero que sepas que si lo hago es porque en verdad me gustas, John, y no quiero que tengas una pelea con tus padres por mí culpa.

John simplemente se derritió –literalmente- en los brazos de Sherlock, besándole para demostrarle lo mucho que significa para él el hecho de que fuera tan comprensible.

— Debo irme. Tengo clases de algebra y si llego tarde el profesor va a matarme. — Informó John, apartándose de Sherlock sin muchas ganas.

Sherlock gruñó en desacuerdo, pero al final le dejó ir, asintiendo perezosamente. John le dio otro beso rápido y caminó en dirección a la puerta. Sherlock volvió a posar su mirada en el microscopio.

— ¡Nos vemos en el Moonlight! — Recordó John antes de salir del laboratorio.

Sherlock apartó la mirada del microscopio. — ¿En el qué? — Preguntó.

— El lugar que acaban de abrir, con la pista para patinar. — Replicó, sonriendo. — A las ocho.

Sherlock rodó los ojos y asintió muy sin ganas. John salió del laboratorio y lo dejó solo.

oOo

El reloj en la muñeca de Sherlock marcaba las 19:48. Hacía un frío considerable en las calles de Londres, pero no el suficiente como para que Sherlock se lamentase haber salido a la calle con una simple camiseta negra de manga corta, cuello "v" e imposiblemente delgada. Frente a él, estaba el dichoso lugar, cuyas letras sobre él eran iluminadas por luces de neón que llamaban la atención de los transeúntes.

— Moonlight… — Murmuró para sí mismo. — vaya nombre.

Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las puertas de vidrio, las que permitían ver a un chico tras un escritorio, leyendo una de esas revistas aburridas del espectáculo. La mano de Sherlock se cerró en torno a la barra de metal horizontal que estaba pegada en la puerta. Al empujar, la puerta se abrió y le permitió la entrada al lugar. Sus ojos cromáticos inspeccionaron el lugar, después de todo, parecía ser agradable y tranquilo. Lo último que quería era estar en un lugar en el que sonase música estridente y lleno de niños que le crispasen los nervios. Se detuvo frente al escritorio. El chico seguía inmerso en la lectura de su revista, ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de Sherlock hasta que carraspeó.

— ¿Cuánto se supone que debo pagar? — Preguntó una vez que tuvo la atención del sujeto frente a él.

El chico le miró embobado, y cuando escuchó su voz, Sherlock casi habría jurado que el chico suspiró.

— ¿Sabes?; puedo dejarte pasar gratis si me dices cómo te llamas. — Ofreció el chico, acompañando las palabras con una sonrisa. — ¿Qué dices?

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos y consideró aprovechar la oferta, pero algo en la cara y la forma de hablar de ese sujeto le hacía dudar y sentirse ciertamente incómodo. (Sí. Sherlock es medio tonto porque no se entera de cuando alguien está claramente coqueteándole)

— ¿No tienes nombre, o qué? — Inquirió el chico, sonriendo divertidamente.

Sherlock resopló y rodó los ojos. Empezaba a irritarle el tono de voz de aquel chico, pero si con decirle su nombre podía acceder y ahorrarse el dinero, lo haría. — Me llamo…

— ¡Sherlock! — Llamó John, quien acababa de entrar por la puerta de vidrio.

Sherlock se giró y su mirada se iluminó cuando le vio. El chico, completamente desconcertado, miró por el costado de Sherlock al recién ingresado y frunció el ceño. John le sonrió a Sherlock y se encontró con él.

— Bueno, ya has escuchado mi nombre. — Dijo Sherlock, volviéndose para con el chico.

John pasó su mirada de Sherlock, al chico tras el escritorio. Acababa de llegar y ya estaba confundido, más aún cuando Sherlock le tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las mesas de madera tallada.

— ¡Hey, espera! — Llamó el chico a sus espaldas. Sherlock y John se giraron en su dirección. — Tu _amigo_ no pagó la entrada. — Agregó, completamente enfurruñado.

— Viene conmigo, así que supongo que no te molestará que pasé gratis. Su nombre es John, en caso de que tu oferta apliqué también con él.

Y habiendo dicho eso, se giró y continuó caminando. El chico no tuvo oportunidad de replicar nada, se quedó en blanco cuando le vio alejarse de la mano de quien ahora sabía que respondía al nombre de John.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso? — Preguntó John una vez que se habían alejado del chico. Su mano abandonó la de Sherlock y le encaró.

Sherlock paró en seco y le miró confundido. — ¿A qué te refieres? — Replicó con su tono de voz casual.

— Eso. — Apuntó en dirección al chico que había vuelto a retomar su lectura. — Dijo que no había pagado, y luego le diste mi nombre. ¿A qué oferta te referías?

— Él me ofreció entrar gratis si le decía mi nombre. — Declaró Sherlock, completamente ajeno a las intenciones del chico para con él. — Le di tu nombre porque quizá también a ti te dejaría pasar gratis si lo sabía.

— Sherlock, ¿ese tipo te estaba coqueteando y tú le seguías el juego? — Replicó. Su voz tenía cierto tono de enojo.

Sherlock frunció el ceño y volteó a mirar al chico, luego volvió a ver a John. — ¿Él me estaba coqueteando?

John apretó el puente de su nariz entre su dedo índice y pulgar. — Sherlock, nadie te deja entrar a un lugar gratis. Y si te hizo esa oferta es porque claramente quería algo contigo. ¿Cómo es posible que no lo notaras?

— ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saberlo? Nadie me había coqueteado antes, John. — Declaró.

John sintió cierta ternura ante dicha declaración. Sherlock podía llegar a ser tan inocente e ingenuo y eso le hacía querer abrazarlo y besarle. Pero besarlo no estaba en los planes de John, por lo menos no en ese momento.

— En seguida regreso. — Informó. Rodeó a Sherlock y trotó en dirección al chico.

Sherlock simplemente le observó detenerse frente al chico. Intercambiaron algunas palabras y notó que la siguiente acción de John había sido entregarle algo al chico, probablemente la paga por ambas entradas. John se reencontró con él y sonrió.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Preguntó Sherlock. — Nos dejó pasar sin decir nada.

John le dedicó una mirada desaprobatoria. — Sherlock, si no pagábamos la entrada, ese chico probablemente habría tenido problemas con su jefe, o incluso le habría tocado a él pagar. — Dijo, comenzando a caminar hacia las mesas.

Sherlock le siguió de cercas sin decir absolutamente nada. John tenía razón, el chico habría tenido problemas, pero nadie le había mandado a ofrecer la entrada gratis a un lugar que ni siquiera le pertenecía.

— Te pagaré lo de las entradas. — Informó una vez que se puso hombro a hombro con John y le tomó la mano.

John sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago cuando la mano de Sherlock se aferró a la de él. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza. — Déjalo. — Indicó. — Mejor encárgate de pagar la comida. Muero de hambre.

Sherlock asintió. Se abrieron paso entre las personas que caminaban a su lado y por fin dieron con una mesa desocupada, en la que se sentaron uno enfrente del otro. Sherlock inspeccionó más a fondo el lugar. Había una barra con una pizarra sobre ella, en la que se podía leer el menú con las comidas que se ofrecían; un lugar continuo a la sala en la que se podía jugar al boliche, y en un lugar un tanto alejado estaban los baños con las puertas adornadas con figuras que representaban el correspondiente género para el que eran destinados. A su lado derecho estaba la pista de patinaje, en la que la madera esmaltada brillaba bajo los pies de quienes patinaban sobre ella.

— Agradable, ¿verdad? — Apuntó John, notando los curiosos ojos de Sherlock que se movían de un lado a otro.

— Aceptable. — Replicó, encogiéndose de hombros. Para él, cualquier lugar en el que estuviera con John era más que perfecto, pero no lo aceptaría en voz alta, prefería escuchar el dulce gruñido de John cuando le decía que a él nada parecía serle suficientemente bueno.

John rodó los ojos y negó divertidamente. — Pediré algo para comer. Ya vuelvo. — Dijo, poniéndose de pie y caminando en dirección a la barra bajo la pizarra con el menú.

Sherlock continuó observando el lugar y teniendo en mente cómo es que sería su primer encuentro con la familia Watson. Él nunca había estado en casa de otra familia que no fuese la de él o de sus familiares, y el dar una buena impresión a la familia de John era indispensable para él. Se esforzaría por actuar "normal" frente a ellos, no quería que las cosas saliesen mal y alejaran a John de su lado.

— ¿En qué piensas, Sherlock? — Preguntó John a su lado, depositando los platos que había traído consigo.

Sherlock le miró y no pudo evitar sonreír. John se veía bastante bien esa noche; usando un fino suéter abierto por el frente y haciéndole lucir endemoniadamente adorable y hermoso. La luz que le iluminaba desde arriba le hacía lucir como una ilusión a los ojos de Sherlock.

— En nada especial. — Mintió. Sus ojos siguieron cada movimiento de John cuando retomó su lugar frente a él. Y entonces, su vista se encontró con los dos platillos sobre la mesa; uno contenía una hamburguesa y otro una rebanada de pizza.

— Toma el que quieras. — Indicó John, sonriéndole.

— John… sabes que no me gusta mucho comer… — Le recordó. Parecía que alguien siempre borraba ese dato de la mente de John.

— Ya lo sé, pero no me gusta comer solo. — Declaró. — Come algo, anda.

Sherlock suspiró. No podía negarse cuando John le miraba con esos ojos de "Hazlo por mí, ¿sí?".

— Está bien. — Tomó el plato que contenía la rebanada de pizza y lo atrajo hacia él.

John le sonrió y tomó el plato con la hamburguesa. Ambos comieron y hablaron sobre temas banales.

oOo

— Vamos, hazlo. — Pidió John, bebiendo de la soda que compartía con Sherlock, aunque él apenas y la había probado, al igual que la rebanada de pizza a la que al final sólo le había dado dos mordidas.

— ¿Hacer qué? — Preguntó, mirándole curioso.

— Leer a las personas alrededor. Sé que te encanta hacerlo, y a mí me gusta que lo hagas.

Sherlock sonrió y sintió una ligera calidez en sus mejillas. Nadie le decía eso, siempre recibía insultos o incluso golpes por compañeros a los que simplemente no les gustaba que desvelaran sus ocultas acciones.

— Prefiero leerte a ti, John. — Dijo. Su voz sonó cálida y abrazadora. — Los demás son aburridos.

— Bien, entonces hazlo. — Le animó. — Dime qué lees en mí.

Ahora era el momento de Sherlock para disfrutar del rubor que se haría presente en las mejillas de John tan pronto como comenzase a hablar. Pero no lo leería, simplemente recalcaría lo obvio.

— Bueno… veo que te molesta el hecho de que alguien más quiera conseguir algo conmigo. — Comenzó. John rodó los ojos y sonrió. — también puedo ver que te sonrojas cuando te tomo de la mano y caminamos juntos. — John suspiró lentamente, posó sus codos sobre la mesa y acunó sus mejillas entre sus manos, mirando a Sherlock fijamente. — ¿Sabes qué más veo?

— ¿Qué? — Inquirió.

— Veo que te gusta cuando te acercó a mí y te beso… — Señaló. — Cuando te tomo por la cintura y te acerco a mí para sentir tu calor… — Su voz comenzó a hacerse más profunda y había bajado hasta convertirse en un murmullo entre las voces de los demás. — Cuando te hago el amor y me dejas disfrutar cada parte de ti, sin decir absolutamente nada, simplemente dejando que tu cuerpo y los sonidos que salen de tu boca hablen por ti. — Tal como Sherlock lo había previsto, las mejillas de John lucían un adorable color carmesí. — Pero también veo que hay algo que te gusta aún más que eso…— John aguantó la respiración mientras le veía. —… y ese algo es tomarme en cualquier parte que nos permita mantenernos ocultos, fuera de la mirada de la gente que camina sin rumbo alguno. Hacerme tuyo hasta que pierda el control de mí mismo y no sea capaz de articular palabra alguna más que tu nombre y palabras inentendibles que en realidad son intentos fallidos por tratar de expresar lo mucho que te amo.

De ser físicamente posible, las mejillas de John ya no existirían más en su adorable rostro. La sobrecarga de calor en ellas funcionaría como dinamita en su interior y las haría estallar en mil pedazos, que al caer sobre una superficie húmeda desprenderían humo y el sonido parecido al de una cerilla apagándose al ser lanzada al agua. Ninguna palabra salió de la boca de John, sólo un audible suspiro que fue suficiente para hacerle saber a Sherlock que estaba a punto de derretirse sobre su asiento si no decía algo que le sacase de ese estado de suspensión en el que había entrado.

— Tú deberías ser capaz de ver lo mucho que me gusta cuando te pones dominante conmigo en el asiento trasero del auto de Mycroft. — Dijo burlonamente, rompiendo esa atmosfera que le impedía a John recordar el hecho de que era necesario respirar si quería seguir vivo.

Tan pronto como John volvió a respirar, ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a reír, incitando a la curiosa sonrisa de Sherlock a hacer acto de presencia en su bello rostro. Un par de segundos pasaron y las mejillas de John volvieron a la normalidad. Alzó la mirada hacia Sherlock y le encontró aún con esa sonrisa en sus labios.

— Eso fue… Dios. Ni siquiera tengo una palabra para describir eso. — Declaró. — Pero… ya que especialmente hoy estás recalcando las obviedades, quiero escucharte decir lo que es obvio de otras personas para ti.

— Bien. — Dijo aun sonriendo. Se giró sobre su silla y buscó entre las personas. — ¿Ves a esos de allá?, ¿la chica morena de cabellos rizados y el sujeto con cara de IQ menor a 86? — John afirmó con un "m-hm" — Son amantes; el sujeto está casado, ella lo sabe pero eso no pareció impedir que le brindase un poco de placer hace un par de minutos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Preguntó, asombrado.

— Él lleva una sortija pero ella no, así que obviamente ella no es la esposa. — Comenzó. — Podrían ser simplemente amigos pasando el rato, pero el estado en el que se encuentra la tela en las rodillas de ella y la bragueta deshecha de él, indica que han estado teniendo algo de acción. Y sé que fue hace un par de minutos porque les vi salir juntos del baño de hombres antes de que tú llegaras con la comida.

John soltó una carcajada. — Dios… eres increíble. Aunque incluso yo hubiese podido adivinar eso si hubiese visto lo que tú viste.

— Sí. Eso fue fácil, busquemos a otra persona. — Comenzó a buscar nuevamente. Entonces, se topó con Molly, quien estaba al otro lado de la pista de patinaje, pero estaba acompañada. — El acompañante de Molly Hopper. — Informó.

John sabía que estaba en el lugar, se había encontrado con ella mientras pedía la comida, pero se imaginaba que había ido con sus amigas. Se sorprendió cuando le vio platicando con un chico atractivo.

— ¿Qué hay sobre él? — Preguntó con notoria curiosidad.

— Es gay. — Soltó sin más.

— Venga, Sherlock, no puedes asegurar que una persona es gay con sólo mirarla.

— Por supuesto que puedo. — Replicó claramente ofendido.

— Entonces, dime. ¿Cómo es que llegaste a esa conclusión?

— No hace falta indagar mucho, con una buena vista puedes percatarte de absolutamente todo. — Dijo, entrecerrando los ojos un poco y permitiéndose enfocarse más en el hombre frente a Molly. — Lleva la ropa interior por encima de la línea del pantalón, una marca muy particular. A leguas se puede ver que se tiñe las cejas, eso es muy inusual en un hombre. Además, se nota que se esfuerza demasiado por tratar de conseguir la atención de Molly.

— De acuerdo… — Dijo dudoso. — Entonces… ¿si es gay, por qué trata de tener la atención de Molly?

— No lo sé. Estoy seguro de que le he visto por la universidad. Seguramente está teniendo problemas con alguna materia, y sabe que Molly es inteligente y puede que si consigue que ella crea que le gusta, Molly le ayudará de alguna manera a mejorar sus notas. En realidad no lo sé. — Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Vaya… ¿debería decirle a Molly sobre sus intenciones, no crees? Me parece muy cruel que le haga creer eso sólo para conseguir algo. — Apuntó John.

— Preferiría que nos mantuviéramos en silencio en cuanto a ese dato, John. Puede que me equivoque y no quiero arruinarle la noche a Molly. — Dijo. Tomó la soda de manos de John y bebió de ella. John simplemente miró embobado cómo su nuez de adán subía y bajaba tras cada trago.

La boquilla de la botella abandonó los labios de Sherlock y su dueño los humedeció pasando su lengua sobre ellos, degustando el aun presente sabor de la bebida.

— Oh, mira. — Dijo Sherlock, mirando a espaldas de John. — Ésa de allá sabe disimular muy bien su homosexualidad y su preocupante problema con el alcohol.

John se giró hacia donde la mirada de Sherlock apuntaba, y tan pronto como vio de quien se trataba, se giró hacía el frente y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. — Sherlock… ¡ _ésa_ de allá es mi hermana! — Murmuró.

— ¿Q-qué? — Sus ojos se ensancharon y su garganta se secó. — John… lo siento, no… no fue mi intención decir eso. — Trató de excusarse de mil maneras, sabía que esta vez había hablado de más, y no sobre cualquier persona, sino de nada más y nada menos que la hermana de John.

John se descubrió el rostro tan pronto como escuchó la voz preocupada de Sherlock.

— No, no. — Le tranquilizó con una sonrisa casi inexistente. — No dijiste nada que no sepa ya, es sólo que… no esperaba verla aquí.

Sherlock volvió a respirar tranquilo, pero se puso serio de golpe.

— Te preocupa que nos vea juntos, ¿cierto? — Preguntó en voz baja, mirando a John fijamente. Había estado inclinado un poco sobre la mesa, pero se enderezó inmediatamente.

— No, Sherlock. En realidad no me importa que nos vea. — Aseguró, tratando de tomar la mano de Sherlock por sobre la mesa.

— No tienes por qué fingir, John. Sé que te preocupa que pueda decírselo a tus padres. No quiero que tengas problemas. — Murmuró. Se puso de pie y tenía la intención de salir del lugar lo antes posible, pues todo indicaba que su presencia y la de John habían pasado desapercibidas de la vista de su hermana, pero John le detuvo, tomándolo de la mano.

— Sherlock, no tienes que irte. — Dijo, apretando su agarre en la mano de Sherlock. — En realidad no me importa que nos vea, simplemente actuemos como amigos y no lo notará. — Sabía que pedirle aquello a Sherlock era horrible. No quería ocultar su relación con él, pero aún no estaba listo para la reacción que tendrían sus padres cuando descubrieran sus preferencias sexuales. — Es más… vamos a patinar. — Agregó con una sonrisa.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Espetó con los ojos extremadamente abiertos. — Estás loco, yo… yo no sé patinar, John. Por eso no quería venir a este lugar. — Declaró, apenado.

John soltó una pequeña carcajada y se puso de pie con un brinco. — ¡Entonces yo te voy a enseñar! — Sentenció con una sonrisa. — Ven. — Lo haló con él en dirección a unas bancas de madera frente a unos anaqueles azules de los que podía tomar un par de patines y colocar tus zapatos en su lugar.

— John, no pienso ponerme esas cosas. — Sentenció cruzándose de brazos. — Ve tú a patinar si eso quieres.

John rodó los ojos divertido y se paró en frente de Sherlock, con sus manos a cada lado de la cintura.

— Tú y yo vamos a patinar, quieras o no. Y no importa si debo ponerte los patines yo mismo. — Apuntó, haciendo amago de inclinarse y querer tomar sus pies para quitarle los zapatos.

— Ya, ya. Está bien. — Dijo, metiendo sus pies bajo la banca. — Me pondré los patines yo mismo.

John sonrió victoriosamente.

oOo

— Por el amor de Dios, Sherlock, suelta la maldita pared de una vez. — Demandó cuando pasó a su lado tras dar una vuelta alrededor de toda la pista.

— ¡No me presiones! — Espetó, aferrándose cómo podía a la pared cubierta por lo que parecía ser una alfombra gigante de color gris oscuro. — Aún me duele el maldito trasero. — Agregó.

Una vez que se había puesto los patines, habían comenzado a andar en dirección a la pista, pero las ruedas de sus patines maravillosamente conspiraron en su contra y le hicieron caer de culo sobre el duro piso. Se ganó una carcajada por parte de John, pero en seguida le había ayudado a ponerse de pie y habían entrado por fin a la pista de patinaje: John directamente al centro y Sherlock pegado a la pared.

— Te dije que te enseñaría y tú no me dejaste. — Le recordó John, sonriendo.

— No soy ningún niño al que debas instruir sobre algo tan fácil de llevar a cabo. — Bufó. — Yo puedo hacerlo solo.

John rodó los ojos y sonrió. — Dame la mano. — Pidió, deteniéndose a su lado y extendiéndole su mano derecha.

Sherlock le miró por un momento, pero terminó cediendo. Tomó la mano de John y sintió que poco a poco su mano libre se alejaba de la pared. De fondo comenzó a sonar la canción _"Crazy Little Thing Called Love"._ John comenzó a avanzar en línea recta, justo detrás de la pareja de amantes de la que Sherlock le había hablado hacía un par de minutos. Se percató con una sonrisa de que tal como Sherlock le había dicho el tipo llevaba una sortija y la mujer no.

— Más te vale que no dejes que vuelva a caer sobre mi trasero, o tendrás que darte duchas frías por toda una semana. — Advirtió Sherlock, agregando más fuerza a su agarre en la mano de John.

John rio entre dientes. — Tranquilo, te prometo que no voy a soltarte.

Continuaron avanzando y dando vueltas por toda la pista. Sherlock poco a poco iba perdiendo ese aspecto de ciervo recién nacido que luchaba por mantener las piernas rectas. John le animaba diciendo que lo estaba haciendo muy bien, y de vez en cuando protestaba porque el agarre de Sherlock en su mano era tan fuerte que parecía que quería romperle los dedos. Pasaron un par de veces junto a Molly, quien les sonreía cada vez que les veía. Ella continuaba hablando con el chico frente a ella; todo parecía indicar que Sherlock se había equivocado sobre lo que había dicho sobre él. También, John se percató de que cada vez que pasaban cerca de donde su hermana se encontraba, el agarre de Sherlock se aligeraba y parecía intentar soltarle, pero él le aferraba con fuerza, manteniéndole junto a él. Le había prometido que no soltaría su mano, y él no rompía sus promesas, sin importa lo insignificante que fuesen.

 _Y ahora es el momento de patinar en pareja._ — Informó una voz que salía por un par de bocinas instaladas en cada esquina del lugar. Sherlock y John miraron en dirección a dónde provenía aquel anuncio. Inmediatamente la voz fue silenciada y comenzó a sonar la canción _"Don't Stop Believing"._ Las personas a su alrededor comenzaron juntarse con sus respectivas parejas.

— Ven aquí. — Indicó John, tomando a Sherlock por la cintura. Con un movimiento rápido, quedó de frente a Sherlock y dando la espalda a quien quiera que antes hubiese estado frente a ellos.

Sherlock le miró asustado. Temía que por el hecho de que John estuviese de espaldas, fuesen a parar contra una de las bardas y la cosa terminara muy mal.

— J-john, ¿qué haces? — Preguntó, sujetándose con fuerza a ambas manos de John.

— ¿No escuchaste? — Inquirió con una sonrisa. — _Es momento de patinar en pareja._ — Dijo, imitando la voz del sujeto que había dado el anuncio.

— P-pero… — Protestó, mirando a su alrededor. — tu hermana puede vernos. No quiero causarte problemas, John.

John negó divertidamente con la cabeza. — Sherlock, te aseguro que ella nos vio desde la segunda vez que pasamos junto a ella. Sé que parece que no nos vio, pero créeme, la conozco demasiado y sé que sólo se hace de la vista gorda.

Sherlock le miró fijamente a los ojos, volvió a mirar en rededor e interceptó entre la gente a la hermana de John. Ella seguía platicando con la misma chica rubia con la que la habían visto desde hacía rato. De repente, sintió que una de las manos a las que se sujetaba le abandonó y fue a parar a su barbilla, haciéndole volver la mirada al frente.

— Sólo déjate llevar, ¿de acuerdo? — Pidió John, regalándole una sonrisa sincera.

Sherlock asintió un poco indeciso. La mano en su rostro le abandonó y volvió a tomar su mano, pero esta vez las guio hacia su cintura, para que se sujetase de él. Una vez que John sintió que las manos de Sherlock se sujetaban bien a su cintura, deslizó las propias por los antebrazos de Sherlock y terminó posándolas sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Todo bien? — Preguntó John, notando que Sherlock seguía mirando por el rabillo del ojo a las personas a su alrededor.

— Sí… — Afirmó, con una sonrisa que comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro.

Los ojos de John se posaron en él como si nunca en su vida lo hubiese visto de cerca. Como si fuese un invidente que es capaz de volver a ver después de que toda su vida lo único que ha podido "ver" es obscuridad. Sherlock sentía una agradable sensación de calidez que comenzaba a formarse en su vientre. Las manos de John viajaron desde sus hombros, hasta su nuca.

— John… ¿qué haces? — Susurró. Sabía exactamente lo que John hacía, pero no pudo evitar preguntar.

John no dijo ninguna palabra, seguía perdido en ese lugar en el que se había metido. Lentamente, Sherlock observó como John acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros y le halaba dulcemente. Sin más dilaciones y sin que Sherlock pudiese negarse, sus labios y los de John se unieron como si hubiesen sido atraídos por un par de imanes. John capturó su labio inferior con necesidad, disfrutando del sabor que sus labios desprendían. En una ocasión, John le había dicho que sus labios le sabían a miel, y él simplemente le dijo que era ridículo, que eso no era posible. Pero ese beso parecía comprobar que sus palabras, aunque ridículamente improbables, parecían ser ciertas. Sherlock se vio obligado a mantener los ojos abiertos, pues con John de espaldas, con los ojos cerrados y perdiéndose entre sus labios, no le dejaban más opción que ser él quien guiase su camino en la siguiente vuelta.

La sensación de tranquilidad fue más fuerte que Sherlock y sus ojos terminaron cerrándose. Ya no importaba si iban a parar contra una de las paredes o si terminaban cayendo por chocar con otra pareja. Ya nada importaba. Sherlock sólo quería introducirse en ese lugar en el que John se había metido. Sólo quería saborear sus labios en plenitud aunque John hubiese tomado inmediatamente el control del beso. Sus manos abandonaron la cintura de John y se deslizaron delicadamente hasta su espalda, presionándole más contra su cuerpo.

oOo

John, a pesar de ser más bajo que Sherlock, tenía más fuerza que él, y así se lo hizo saber cuando le había tomado por los hombros y le había hecho retroceder hasta una de las paredes a los costados del Moonlight; haciéndole sentir la humedad en su espalda y un escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo cuando la fría y fina camiseta negra se pegaba a su espalda.

Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo es que habían terminado en ese lugar. Lo único que recordaban era la voz estridente de alguien que les pedía que por favor saliesen del lugar, pues su sesión de besos desesperados comenzaba a incomodar a los presentes. Lo demás, pasaría a ser parte de esos recuerdos que se perdían con el pasar de los minutos, horas e incluso días. Sabían que habían logrado hacerse con sus zapatos, pues ya no llevaban puestos los patines.

— John… — Gimió, sintiendo la presión sobre sus muñecas, la misma que le mantenía con las manos contra la pared. Los labios sobre su cuello le hacían estremecer y sentir que, de no ser porque su cuerpo estaba encerrado entre el cuerpo de John y la pared, se desplomaría cuan títere sin cuerdas. —… creí que habías dicho que no te gustaban los hombres.

John gruñó contra su cuello; lamiendo, besando y mordiendo ese lugar adornado por ese magnífico lunar al lado de la nuez de adán. Su nariz se sentía invadida por el exquisito aroma de la cara loción de Sherlock. Sus oídos se deleitaban con la respiración agitada y los gemidos que surgían de la boca de Sherlock, hasta que cortó el contacto repentinamente, ganándose un sonido de protesta.

— En realidad no me gustan. — Dijo, entrecortadamente y asestándole un beso desesperado y brusco que empujó la cabeza de Sherlock hacía atrás, pero no lo suficiente como para estamparla contra la pared. — Sólo me gustas tú.

Le volvió a besar con abandono y claras intenciones de querer hacerle perder la capacidad de mantener el poco control que aún tenía. Como siempre, Sherlock tenía razón; no había nada que le encantase más que tomarle y hacerle perder el control. Y ahora que sabía el significado de cada susurró, gemido y murmullo que Sherlock mascullaba, no dudaría ni un instante en hacer que los sonidos se repitiesen una y otra vez.

La mano izquierda de John abandonó la muñeca de Sherlock, y la guio hacia el borde de la camiseta negra, donde habiéndola separado un poco de su vientre, se introdujo hábilmente para acariciarle con ansiedad. Sherlock se estremeció ante el contacto y gimió contra su boca; su mano se aventuró a tomar a John por la nuca, pero John gruñó en desaprobación y sacó su mano de debajo de la camisa de Sherlock, sólo para volver a tomar la mano ajena y estamparla contra la pared, esta vez entrelazando sus dedos con la suya. Rápidamente, John sintió la necesidad de volver a atacar el cuello de Sherlock, buscando permitirle a su garganta producir esos sonidos que exigían salir al exterior sin menor dilación. Sus labios abandonaron los de Sherlock y besó su barbilla, trazando una línea en descenso hasta pasar por su cuello y terminar deteniéndose en la clavícula, donde lamió lascivamente antes de rozar con sus dientes la delicada piel.

— ¿J-john? — Jadeó, apretando su agarre en la mano de John. Sus ojos estaban firmemente cerrados y sentía que el frío viento de Londres le golpeaba las acaloradas mejillas.

— ¿Mmm? — Ronroneó sin apartar la boca de su cuello.

— M-mycroft… Mycroft no me prestó su auto… — Declaró entrecortadamente, antes de que un gemido notablemente audible se escapase de sus labios.

John rio mentalmente. Sabía exactamente a qué se debía el pesar de Sherlock. A fin de cuentas, era de esperarse que Mycroft no quisiese prestarle su auto desde la última vez, pues todo indicaba que al mayor de los Holmes no le había hecho ninguna gracia haberse encontrado un preservativo en el asiento trasero.

— No importa, podemos ir a tu…

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, John! — Espetó una voz a su izquierda, no muy lejos de ellos. — Dale un respiro a ese pobre muchacho.

John se apartó inmediatamente del cálido cuerpo de Sherlock y su sangre se congeló ante aquellas palabras y la presencia de quién las había hecho sonar. — ¡Harriet! N-no es lo que parece… — Espetó girándose para mirarle.

— Venga, John. ¿A quién quieres engañar? — Inquirió, cruzándose de brazos. — A leguas se notaba como le temblaban las piernas a ese pobre muchacho. Por cierto, deberías ayudarlo. — Agregó burlonamente.

John se giró en dirección a Sherlock y le encontró de cuclillas, con la cabeza recargada contra la pared, los ojos fuertemente cerrados e intentando que su corazón palpitase nuevamente con normalidad. Sus piernas le habían traicionado nuevamente, y sin el agarre de John que lo mantuviese en su lugar, cedió.

— Sherlock, ¿estás bien? — Dijo, tomándole por los antebrazos y haciéndole ponerse de pie. A sus espaldas se escuchó una risita.

Sherlock se aferró a él y aun sintiendo que sus piernas parecían hechas de gelatina, respondió con un escueto asentimiento.

— Bien, Johnny, es hora de irnos a casa. — Informó Harriet. — Nuestros padres querrán saber sobre esto.

John y Sherlock le miraron con los ojos tremendamente abiertos. Sherlock sintió la opresión en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras. Sabía que todo había terminado, que alejarían a John de él y no tendría más remedio que volver a exiliarse del mundo, y todo por su culpa, por no haber sido capaz de mantener la distancia entre él y John.

— ¡¿Piensas decírselos?! — Exclamó John, dando un paso al frente y pareciendo querer proteger a Sherlock tras él.

Casi por instinto, Sherlock buscó la mano de John y le sujeto con fuerza. Su rostro demostraba el pesar que sentía en su interior. Sus ojos pasaban de querer mirar el rostro de John, a fijarlos en la expresión de Harry, la que ahora era completamente seria y sabía que no presagiaba nada bueno.

— Yo no les diré nada, John. — Declaró. — Tú mismo debes ser quien se los diga.

— No pienso decírselos. — Sentenció. Sintió que el agarre de Sherlock se aflojó y enseguida se giró hacía él, viendo su expresión. Sujetó con fuerza su mano y volvió a mirar a Harry. — Por lo menos no aún… — Agregó.

Harry suspiró audiblemente, sus brazos abandonaron su pecho. — John… si no lo haces tú, tendré que ser yo quien se los haga saber. Eres mi hermano menor y…

— ¡No soy un maldito crío, Harriet! — Espetó. Su mano libre se cerró en un puño. — Sé exactamente lo que hago, lo que quiero y las consecuencias que mis actos acarrearán. Pero quiero que algo te quedé muy en claro. — Tiró suavemente de la mano de Sherlock, indicándole que se acercase, y así lo hizo. — Sherlock es la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en toda mi vida. Él me hace sentir lo que nunca nadie hizo, Harriet. Me hace sentir que soy la persona más importante de todo el maldito mundo, incluso sabiendo que soy un idiota. Puede que a veces le odié por hacerme sonrojar y sonreír como un imbécil cada vez que me mira; porque sí, Harriet, me sonrojó como una adolecente de 15 años cuando me mira y no me apena decirlo, como tampoco me apena decir que lo amo como nunca llegaré a amar a alguien. ¡Amo a Sherlock Holmes!, y si el mundo no lo acepta, se puede ir a la… — Su rostro se había puesto rojo como un tomate y sentía que en cuestión de segundos estallaría, pero tan pronto como había dicho las palabras "amo", notó que la expresión de Harry cambió. — ¡Harriet, te juro que si te estás burlando de mí, no te volveré a hablar en toda mi vida!

Pero la adorable sonrisa de Harry no era de burla. — John, jamás me burlaría de ti. — John le miró, su expresión de enojo fue desapareciendo poco a poco. — No quiero que pienses que estoy en contra de lo que sientes por él. Sólo quiero que sepas que es necesario que nuestros padres sepan sobre esto. — Se acercó a él y le tomó por las mejillas, haciendo que la mirase a los ojos. — No soportaría que pasaras por lo que yo estoy pasando, John. Eres mi hermano, y no quiero verte sufrir por tener que esconder tus sentimientos, y mucho menos sólo por el qué dirán. Nunca dejes que eso pasé, John. NUNCA.

Para cuando las palabras habían terminado de ser emitidas; lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar de los ojos de los hermanos, quienes ahora se abrazaban. Con aquel abrazo, Harry le hacía saber que ella estaría ahí para él, sin importar lo que pasase. Y John le hacía saber que aquellas palabras jamás serían olvidadas, y que ni la vida misma le sería suficiente para agradecerle su apoyo. La mano de John seguía aferrada fuertemente a la de Sherlock, quien simplemente se había quedado estático ante las palabras de John y la acción de los hermanos en ese momento, la misma que le hizo repentinamente recordar los abrazos que compartía con Mycroft cuando él era pequeño.

— Tú. — Dijo Harry una vez que se habían separado. Su mirada ahora estaba fija en la de Sherlock, que seguía ido pero inmediatamente le prestó atención. — Será mejor que no hagas sufrir a mi hermano, porque te aseguro que aunque seas hombre y seas más alto que yo, te golpearé tan fuerte que tendrán que reconstruirte ese cara de querubín que tienes. — Advirtió, tratando de que su voz sonase dura y amenazante, pero fallando irremediablemente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

Sin tomarle importancia a la acción de Harry, Sherlock asintió rápidamente, completamente serio. Había aprendido de mala manera que cuando un Watson advertía algo, incluso sin que sonase amenazante, terminaba con un cardenal en la comisura del ojo, o si tenía suerte, con uno en la mejilla. Harry le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

— Te espero en el auto, John. — Informó. — Dejaría que te quedarás, pero obviamente no sería bueno que nuestros padres se enterasen de esto por medio de un informe policial que informe de tu detención por exhibicionismo en un lugar público. — Agregó.

John y Sherlock se sonrojaron a la par, pues recordaron la situación en la que Harry les había encontrado.

— Nosotros no nos estábamos exhibiendo. — Protestó John, llevándose la mano libre a la nuca, completamente avergonzado.

De los labios de Harry salió un chistoso sonido que sólo se podría describir como un "pf". — Seguro. Sólo te estabas devorando a tu novio, como hace rato en medio de la pista de patinaje, con la vista de todos sobre ustedes. — Les recordó, sonriendo. — Te espero en el auto, y punto. — Y habiendo dicho eso, comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde había estacionado su auto.

— Uhm… yo… debo irme. — Dijo, como si Sherlock no hubiese estado presente cuando Harry le informó que le esperaría en el auto. — ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Sherlock sonrió y se inclinó lo suficiente para reclamar los labios de John con un inesperado beso. Un dulce y suave beso.

— Tomaré eso como un sí… — Murmuró contra sus labios, ganándose otra sonrisa por parte de Sherlock.

Y así, después de lo que pareció ser una bella eternidad, sus manos se fueron abandonado, dejando por último un ligero roce de las yemas de sus dedos, mientras John avanzaba y le dejaba atrás, de pie y con la sonrisa aún en su rostro.

oOo

Miércoles

— Sigue en pie lo de presentarme como tu amigo, ¿verdad?— Inquirió.

— No, Sherlock. Estuve pensado en las palabras de Harry desde aquel día y ya lo decidí. — Aseguró. — Les diré a mis padres que estamos en una relación sentimental.

Ambos caminaban por la acera, hombro a hombro. Sus manos reposaban a sus costados. Faltaban pocas calles para llegar a la casa de John, y Sherlock simplemente esperaba el momento adecuado para salir corriendo y parar un taxi, los que mágicamente siempre pasaban cerca cuando les necesitaba.

— John, en verdad no creo que sea buena idea… — Objetó, hundiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón negro increíblemente ajustado. — ¿Qué tal si tus padres no lo aceptan y me echan a patadas? Seguramente harán hasta lo imposible por alejarte de mí. ¿Qué tal si deciden mandarte al ejército sólo para que desaparezcas de mi vida? ¿Qué tal si te mandan hasta el otro lado del mundo?, ¿o si te meten a una caja y te dejan en alguna isla desierta? — Sus nervios comenzaban a tensarse y la opresión volvía a instalarse en su pecho. — John, yo… yo no podría vivir sin ti. No podría sobrevivir sin verte a diario, sin respirar tu aroma, sin besar tus labios, sin tocar tu piel, sin sentirte… sin… sin… — De repente había comenzado a hiperventilar exageradamente.

— Wow, wow, Sherlock. — John le detuvo y se paró frente a él. — Nada de eso va a pasar, ¿de acuerdo? — Se acercó a él y le tomó de las mejillas. — Mírame, Sherlock. — Demandó. — Nadie va a separarme de ti. Y si intentaran hacerlo, créeme que siempre buscaría la manera de encontrarte, sin importar nada.

Los ojos de Sherlock le miraban absolutamente llenos de preocupación. Quería creer en que las palabras de John eran ciertas y que nada ni nadie los separaría, pero ni siquiera las palabras pueden evitar o asegurar lo que pasará. A pesar de todo, Sherlock terminó asintiendo. Las manos de John abandonaron sus mejillas y continuaron caminado en silencio hasta que llegaron a su destino.

— ¿Madre? — Llamó John desde el lumbral de la puerta principal, Sherlock esperaba tras él, los nervios se habían instalado en él. No hubo respuesta al llamado de John. — ¿Hay alguien en casa? — Insistió.

— John, será mejor que…

— ¡Johnny, cariño! — Espetó la mujer, apareciendo bajo el marco que separaba la cocina de la sala de estar. — Que bueno que llegas, te preparé patatas al gratín, tu platillo… — Se paró en seco tan pronto como se encontró con su hijo y reparó en la presencia de Sherlock tras él. — Oh… tú debes ser Sherlock. — Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Sherlock se quedó en blanco por un momento hasta que la madre de John se acercó a ellos.

— Pasa, por favor. — Indicó aun sonriendo. Su mano apuntó en dirección al sofá de tres plazas que había en la sala de estar. — ¿Tienen hambre?

— No, mamá. Estamos bien. — Replicó John, comenzando a caminar en dirección al sofá. Sherlock le seguía los pasos tímidamente.

— ¿Seguro que no te apetece comer algo, Sherlock? — Inquirió amablemente, ignorando lo que John le había dicho.

John rio cuando vio a Sherlock; el pobrecillo parecía haberse quedado mudo. Sabía que Sherlock no le respondería con su ya conocido _"No acostumbro comer más que en dos o tres ocasiones por semana",_ pero tampoco le aceptaría la invitación sabiendo que comería muy, pero muy poco y se arriesgaría a que su madre pensase que su comida había sido un desastre, o que Sherlock simplemente era un maleducado.

— Uhm… muchas gracias, Sra. Watson, pero ya hemos comido algo en la universidad. — Explicó, tratando de sonar calmado.

— Muy bien. — Replicó con una sonrisa. — Pero dejemos de lado las formalidades. Llámame Juliette, ¿de acuerdo?

Sherlock asintió completamente apenado. La madre de John era todo lo contario a su propia madre, pues ella consideraba una completa falta de respeto el hecho de que se tomasen la libertad de llamarle por su nombre. Aunque así como era "estricta" y educada, también era impresionantemente comprensiva y amorosa. La madre de John se excusó y se marchó en dirección a la escalera que daba al piso de arriba. Sherlock y John escucharon cómo la mujer decía: _"Andrew, cariño. Baja de una vez, que tenemos visita"._

— John, no quiero estar aquí... — Declaró Sherlock, buscando discretamente rozar la mano de John a su lado.

John se percató del movimiento y posó su mano sobre la de Sherlock. — Sherlock, confía en mí, esto terminará más rápido de lo que crees. — Aseguró, dedicándole una sonrisa.

John estaba sorprendentemente tranquilo, o por lo menos eso demostraba su ser, pero Sherlock sabía que estaba igual o más nervioso que él, pero trataba de actuar como si nada. Tan pronto como escucharon el sonido de alguien bajando las escaleras, sus manos se apartaron nuevamente.

— B-buenas tardes, Sr. Watson. — Saludó, extendiendo su mano hacia Andrew. El padre de John era sin dudas intimidante, pero algo le decía a Sherlock que en el fondo era un hombre amable como cualquier otro.

— Buenas tardes. Uhm… Sherlock, ¿cierto? — Preguntó Andrew, estrechando la mano que Sherlock le ofrecía. Sherlock asintió.

Andrew se sentó en el sofá a lado de ellos, esperando a que su mujer apareciese con la taza de té que le había ofrecido. En ese momento, Harry tocó a la puerta, informando sobre su llegada y se les unió, no sin antes saludar a su padre con un beso en la mejilla y a Sherlock con un simple _"Hola de nuevo"._

— Aquí tienes, cariño. — Dijo Juliette, ofreciendo la taza de té a su marido, el cual le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa.

John carraspeó cuando su mamá hizo amago de regresar de nuevo a la cocina. — Uhm… mamá, ¿podrías sentarte un momento? — Pidió, intentando que su voz sonase neutral. — Hay algo que debo decir…

Juliette miró a su esposo, luego a Harry y por último a John. — Claro, cariño. — Dijo. Regresó sobre sus pasos y tomó asiento al lado de su marido.

Las manos de Sherlock se cerraron en puño sobre sus muslos, completamente tenso. John estiró los labios, indeciso de cómo comenzar a hablar y escogiendo adecuadamente las palabras que usaría.

— Mamá, papá… — Comenzó, tomando un poco de aire que repentinamente sentía que comenzaba a faltarle. — Yo quería decirles esto desde hace bastante tiempo, pero en realidad no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionarían y eso claramente me hacía evitar el tema, pero… ahora estoy más seguro que nunca de que es momento de que lo sepan.

Sus padres continuaron en silencio, para horror de Sherlock y John. John tomó un gran bocado de aire y continuó:

— Sherlock es mi mejor amigo. — Declaró, ganándose un suspiro de alivio por parte de su madre, y una mirada seria por parte de su padre. — pero así como es mi mejor amigo… — se giró hacia Sherlock, percatándose del miedo en su hermosos ojos. Se llenó de valor y le tomó de la mano. —… es también mi novio, y realmente lo amo. — Su mano apretó con fuerza la de Sherlock. — No importa si esto es algo malo para ustedes, en verdad no puedo culparles si me rechazan. Sé que esto no es lo que esperaban de mí, pero yo no controlo mis sentimientos a mi gusto. Aunque sé que es algo imposible, me haría muy feliz el hecho de que me aceptasen tal y como soy. Pero si deciden que de alguna manera les he decepcionado, igual lo entenderé y no les guardaré rencor alguno. Simplemente tomaré mis cosas y buscaré un lugar en el que pueda estar, con Sherlock, obviamente.

El silencio se instaló rápidamente en la sala. Los ojos de Juliette se habían vuelto vidriosos y su mano había ido a parar sobre la de su esposo, quien había correspondido a la acción pero sin apartar su mirada de John y Sherlock. Harry mirada a su hermano y a Sherlock fijamente y completamente seria.

— John… — Comenzó su madre. — nosotros… nosotros jamás estaríamos decepcionados de ti. Y en verdad nos hace muy feliz el hecho de que decidieras confiarnos algo que es tan importante para ti. — Sonrió dulcemente y continuó. — Harriet nos contó todo la semana pasada, pero queríamos que tú mismo te sincerarás con nosotros.

Sherlock sintió que la cabeza le dio vueltas tras esa respuesta y se sintió apenado de que John le estuviese sujetando la mano, pues había comenzado a sudar por los nervios. John sintió que sus mejillas ardieron, pero no por las palabras de su madre, sino por el enojo que sentía para con Harry. ¿Quién demonios le había dado permiso para decirles aquello a sus padres? Ya hablaría con ella más tarde, lo que ahora mismo le preocupaba, era el hecho de que su padre se mantenía en silencio y completamente serio.

— Papá, yo…

Su padre llevó al frente su dedo índice, indicando que quería que guardase silencio.

— John, en este momento no me siento capaz de asimilar las cosas, pero eso no significa que esté enojado, ¿de acuerdo? — Aclaró. John asintió, dejando de lado el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. — Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo, eso es todo. Quiero que sepas que no me importa cuales sean tus preferencias, lo único que realmente me importa es saber que eres feliz y que esa persona, sea Sherlock o alguien más, sea una buena persona y me queda muy claro que Sherlock lo es.

Y eso fue más que suficiente para John. Fue TODO lo que había deseado escuchar desde que su relación con Sherlock había comenzado. ¿Qué más podría pedir?...

oOo

Miércoles por la noche: En casa de los Holmes

— Madre, ¿has visto las llaves de mi auto? — Preguntó Mycroft.

— Oh, sí, cariño. — Informó. — Hace un par de minutos vino Sherlock con ese adorable muchacho, ¿cómo es que se llama? Ah, sí, John. Dijo que se llevarían tu auto.

Las mejillas de Mycroft se encendieron tan pronto como su madre terminó de hablar.

— ¡Madre!, ¡¿por qué les has dejado llevarse mi auto?! — Espetó, echando humo –literalmente- por las orejas.

— No me hables así, Mycroft — Le reprendió, cruzándose de brazos. — Además, deberías ser mucho más amigable con él, ¿sabes? Dijo que te dejaría un regalo cuando te lo regresara.

Ahora que Mycroft lo pensaba, su madre tenía razón, sería más amigable con Sherlock, quizá le regalaría un par de zapatos nuevos, pero HECHOS DE CEMENTO y le lanzaría al Támesis.

— ¡Ugh, Madre! — Gritó, casi a punto de arrancarse los cabellos. — Esos dos son unos descarados y sucios. Ese regalo — un escalofrío le recorrió por completo al pensar en eso. — no es nada agradable, como tú crees.

— Déjalos, Mycroft. Nunca en mi vida había visto a mí niño tan feliz…

oOo

Miércoles por la noche: En el auto de Mycroft.

— ¿Sherlock? — Susurró contra el montón de rizos revueltos que le hacían cosquillas en la barbilla.

— ¿Mmm? — Ronroneó. Su cálida respiración chocaba contra el pecho de John.

— Te amo.

— Yo también te amo… — Apartó su rostro del pecho de John y se estiró un poco para besarle.

— John, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? — Pidió una vez que se habían separado.

— Claro.

— Esta vez déjalo en la guantera, Mycroft guarda sus cigarrillos en ese lugar.

John rio entre dientes y le besó la frente. — Como tú digas, Sherlock.


End file.
